Artificial Christmas trees are becoming very popular since they only require a "one-time" purchase, thereby obviating the need for annual or yearly purchases of Christmas trees, prices of which have gone up dramatically in prior years. Moreover, these artificial Christmas trees are generally becoming more popular since they require less or no maintenance such as watering, are not as great a fire hazard as are "real trees", and do not shed needles or other such materials which causes the surrounding area to become unsightly or unkept, and obviate the need to harvest or destroy valuable timber stock.
While these artificial Christmas trees are becoming popular, they suffer from some drawbacks. For instance, and without limitation, many of these prior artificial Christmas trees are very difficult to assemble, are relatively bulky to store, and require a user or owner to "string" or physically place lights upon the tree, thereby requiring the same sort of undesirable light placement activity as do the "real trees". Applicant has found it to be highly desirable to have the electrically actuated lights predisposed or mounted upon the unassembled tree portions in order to obviate the need for a user to "string" or place the lights thereon, once the tree is assembled.
There is therefore a need for, and it is a principal object of this invention to provide, an artificial Christmas tree which overcomes the aforedescribed drawbacks of the prior art and which has electrically powered lights disposed thereon, thereby obviating the need for a user to string or place electrically powered lights on the tree after it is installed and assembled.